I wish
by duckduckzombie
Summary: who would have thought that being in the Cullen family as Renesmee's sister would be so hard and lonely. Two girls arrived into the world at the same time, one to walk the path hand in hand with the love of her life. The other to stumble threw the rubble lost to the world with tear stained cheeks.
1. Chapter 1

**I wish...**

Heya, so a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. I have a few directions planned out for this story so let me know what you think.

Warmth and darkness. That was all that surrounded me, protecting me from the unknown yet slowly suffocating me. I knew I wasn't alone, I just couldn't reach out and connect with the voices I heard, they sounded so beautiful.

I longed to meet them, to apologise for the pain I've been causing my loving mother, every time I heard her weak and strained voice filled with love, the more guilt I felt. I just don't know what to do. Every time I move I almost always push and kick the other mass next to me earning myself split images of who the voices belonged to.

I wanted... No needed to see the images again. I wanted to see my mother, I wanted to see my father with love and devotion in his golden eyes. Poking the lumpy mass next to me I waited with slight impatience before the lump moved.

'Hello' I was shocked, which voice was this? I didn't recognise it from the others, not knowing how to respond back I settled with poking the lump again.

'Please stop it hurts' stilling my movements, I now knew this wasn't an outside voice. Was someone else in here with me? Moving my hand to poke it again I stopped myself before settling on lightly resting my finger on its arm in a light tap.

'Do you want to see mummy and daddy?' it asked in a light and soft voice before giggling when I moved my finger slightly down her arm in excitement. I wanted to sigh in happiness when the image of mummy in a white dress dancing slowly with daddy.

'Guess I'm not as alone as I once thought' I knew that I already loved my sister dearly.

It's hard to tell how long my sister and I have been in here for, all I know is that we keep growing having less room and having to move around more.

'I'm so sorry mum'

The reply to my guilt riddled thought was a snap and shouts of pain and anger. I knew what would come next... The mean voice. I hated the way he spoke about my sister and I, calling us monsters but I knew that's what we were... Monsters.

Slowly killing, torturing the only woman whom would love us forever. I listened every time about his wishes and demanding shouts to stop my mothers suffering, to end my sister and I, it hurt so much but I took in every word as my punishment for hurting my mother and every time I heard his harsh voice dripped in venom I always made a silent vow to love and protect not only my mum but my sister, I would protect them with my life until the end of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. This story will differ slightly from what happens in the books/film. I'm not going to copy the thing word from word so if something things don't add up or if I don't put in something a character says then sorry.

Edward

I knew this thing would arrive any day now and it only terrified me more. I had to make her see reason, it killed me inside every time I heard a snap followed by a labored breath. Every time I looked at my stubborn wife I hated myself a little more.

Looking out of the window my mind zoom off to the better times we had shared, completely tuning out Rosalie suggesting baby names to Bella.

Getting lost in one of my most precious memories of us both lying down in our meadow. I could almost feel the heat radiating off of her skin, sinking and warming my own marble, doing the one thing the sun would never be able to do. I could almost smell the flowers fragrance outlining my Bella's frame. In my minds eye I reached out to caress my loved beautiful blushed cheek, Only for my hand to hit the window. The stench of the lap dog brought crashing back to the reality of Bella dying.

It pained me hearing my wife throwing up everything she ate, not being able to hold it down.

It pained me seeing my once beautiful wife looking sickly, sweat dripping down her face.

It killed me seeing the black and purple bruises marring my mates now ashen paper skin.

It repulsed me seeing my Bella holding her swollen stomach hosting that monster with love in her eyes.

It terrified me that this monster, had the chance to take her away from me while all I could do was watch.

I hated feeling this helpless but that's exactly how I felt now standing in front of Jacob Black of all people, I don't think he knows just how close I am to dropping to my knees and begging him to do something, anything to save her. To do something that I couldn't.

The monster inside my beautiful Bella was the reason why I was going to talk to Jacob, the _boy_ who thought he could steal my universe away.

The reason why I would hand over my wife and mate to the person I used to hate the most, before this mess happened.

Opening my mouth to start pleading my case we both froze when a screech ripped through the air.

"So it begins"

Twin

I couldn't stay in here any longer, I needed to get out. Poking and prodding at the tough wall in front of me I knew what I had to do. Opening my mouth to bite into the walls of my old home I was pushed backwards, hearing the harsh snap and pained scream I knew what my sister was doing. She was going to save us both, she was going to be the one to get us out.

Finally after so long I was able to properly move. I opened my eyes feeling a warm brightness on my face. Looking up my eyes settled on the shocked expression of a boy before I was lifted up a little too harshly.

"Edward"

Blinking my curious gaze traveled over to a caramel haired woman looking worriedly at us. Not knowing why this beautiful woman was so worried, my gaze moved downwards towards my mother. I wanted to see her properly, I want mummy to hold me too.

"Edward now!"

The next thing I know I'm being cradled in the worried woman's cold arms, looking up at her face I smiled feeling save and loved. Reaching up I took a stand of caramel into my small hands, I didn't even notice that we have moved into another room until a soft giggle floated into the air.

As the giggle rang threw my ears my eyes snapped onto another small form much the same as my own, wrapped up in a pink blanket being held by a beautiful blond woman.

Looking around the room I smiled at all the people around me, my family.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. This story will differ slightly from what happens in the books/film. I'm not going to copy the thing word from word so if something things don't add up or if I don't put in something a character says then sorry.

Edward

Flashing to Bella's side I grabbed her before she could hit the ground, knowing instantly her spine had been broken. Running to the temporary hospital room I carefully placed Bella down on the makeshift bed. Grabbing the morphine I carefully injected her while keeping an eye on Rosalie, not trusting her at all.

"GET HIM OUT, GET HIM OUT, HE'S DYING"

"EDWARD SAVE HIM"

All it took was a second for me to look at Bella. One second for Rosalie to grab a scalpel, advancing towards us with a crazed look in her eyes.

"NO, Rosalie wait for the morphine to kick in"

"I need to get him out"

I almost didn't hear the crazed words falling from her lips. But once they had registered into my brain, my eyes widened.

"Don't you dare"

I didn't even realise the snarl that followed was from myself. Rosalie halted, blinking at me for a second.

"HE'S GOING TO DIE IS WE DON'T"

Growling I grabbed the tool out of my sisters hands and started to cut into Bella's soft flesh, feeling the air shift I looked over to Rosalie. Glaring at her darkened eyes, I flicked mine over to the door. Without a word or parting glance, she was gone.

"GET HIM OOUT NOW! Please just get him out..."

Snarling in frustration at getting no where fast I bent down taking a chunk out Bella's abdomen, we needed to get him out.

For a few endless seconds I could feel my control start to slip, I tried endlessly not to let the blood gush down my throat, tried to picture all of amazing times Bella and I had together. In the end all it took to push the monster away was the thought of living without my mate and child for the rest of eternity.

Gently reaching into Bella's ashen body, I carefully picked the small child up. Holding her in my arms, all I could do was stare at her beauty. Pride, love and protectiveness radiated through me as I started into carbon copy of my mates human eyes.

'My little Renesmee, you are my light and I will never let anyone extinguish you. I will cherish you even after I have passed'

A smile crept upon my face from my vow. My little girl was my light chasing away the darkness, my Bella was my anchor keeping me grounded and sane.

"Edward"

I almost missed the weak whisper, looking down at my exhausted and pain racked wife my smile widened. I would forever be indebted to her for bringing little Renesmee into the wold.

"Bella its Renesmee"

"Pass her to me"

Gently resting Renesmee on Bella's chest, I felt myself soften at the site. I didn't even realise until now that this right here, seeing my little family was what I have always wanted, ever since I was a little boy.

'So beautiful'

I was about to take my small angel back when I hear a whimper, looking down shock and confusion ran threw me as I spotted another small child inside of Bella's body. Slowly, hesitantly, I reached down. Just as I grabbed her, ready to lift my second child up a loud pained shriek escaped Bella.

"Edward"

Turning to look at my mother figure Esme I handed my youngest over to her.

"Edward now!"

Shaking myself out of my stupor I grabbed the syringes of venom and started injecting my wife, hoping and praying that I did so in time.

Ignoring Jacob's pained shouts I froze up staring at the broken body of my wife. In this moment I just wish I could scream, shout, cry do anything but stare blankly at her. I wanted to morn for her humanity being ripped away from her... For her soul that, like my own was now gone. It was the harsh shove to the shoulder from Jacob that brought me back. Leaning down, I lightly traced her cold cheek, wishing that I could at least just shed one tear.

ROSALIE

I knew I was going to have to apologise for my behavior but I just couldn't let him die. The promise I made Bella kept playing on a loop in my mind. I couldn't.. Wouldn't let him die because Edward was too weak to make the first move.

Entering threw the back door a rare smile graced my face at the new scent lingering in the air. Striding into the makeshift hospital room, I halted mid step at the small child on Bella's chest.

"A girl"

I knew this little bundle of joy was Renesmee, shaking my head at the strange name I just watched as my little niece clamped down on Bella's hand. Not wasting a second more I reached the small family, pushing my bubbling jealousy down I carefully picked Renesmee up and walked out unnoticed.

EDWARD

Laying Bella down on the bed I sat next to her resting my head in my hands, I didn't know what to do now. Do I wait with the love of my life or do I go down stairs and face the family and try to work out how the hell we have twins. We were so sustain that there was only Renesmee.

'Would Bella have survived only having one child?'

I played the thought around in my mind for a few seconds before shaking the thought away, Renesmee and I had caused enough damage to force Bella's turning.

With a tired sigh I picked myself up and placed a gentle kiss to my wife's forehead before walking down stairs.

"What did you do dog"

Rosalie's enraged snarl snapped me back to the present I hadn't a clue as to what exactly was going on, until I saw it in Jacob's mind.

"You imprinted on my daughter"

I growled out, glaring heatedly at the boy.

Taking in Jacob's wide eyes laced with fear, I was going to relish in the only time I have ever frighten the almighty Jacob Black.

"You can't separate us"

Growling I took my daughter from my sister, looking into my little Renesmee's eyes I felt myself soften. I knew what she would want his company, eventually his love and I knew that I would never be able to deny her anything.

"It's not me you have to worry about. You have to tell Bella"

Smirking at the horrified look on Jacob's face, I was about to walk into the kitchen when my little girl placed her small pale hand on my cheek, images of Jacob flashed before my eyes. Sighing I reluctantly handed her over ignoring the excited gleam in Jacob's eye.

"Edward this little cutie still doesn't have a name"

Turning around to face Alice holding my youngest, I held my arms out to take her. Holding her to my chest I briefly wondered why this felt different to when I held Renesmee, not dwelling on it for too long I looked into her deep, dark eyes, the eyes of my father.

It felt like every part of my _soul_ was getting sucked into the inky depths.

"Thana Darienne Lilith Cullen"

Blinking repeatedly I wasn't sure what just got into me, looking at my families shocked expressions I quickly handed Thana back to Alice to take Renesmee from Jacob. Thinking back to the feeling of Thana's dark eyes an icy shiver traveled under my skin. Sighing I smiled down at my eldest when flashes of my lovely wife appeared in my mind.

"She's ok sweetie, you'll see her soon"

Melting at her beaming smile, a scowl crawled onto my face before the onslaught of other thoughts entering my mind, carefully handing Renesmee to Rosalie I ran out of the door behind Jacob.

"Its you're own law, you can't hurt Renesmee. She's an imprint"

I would never say it out loud but this would be one of the only times that I was happy that Jacob had managed to muscle his way into my families lives permanently.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. This story will differ slightly from what happens in the books/film. I'm not going to copy the thing word from word so if something things don't add up or if I don't put in something a character says then sorry.

Thank you for reviewing lazygirl89.

I've read a few of Renesmee's twin stories and I always felt like something was missing from them and that they always seem a bit rushed. Plus it always annoyed me that the twin has the power to copy everyone else's power. I can't really say for now if Bella, Renesmee and Thana will have a strong bond or not. The meaning of Thana's name wont be revealed quite yet.

Jasper

Watching my pixie of a wife rub Thana's back in a soothing motion, a small strained smile graced my lips as she danced towards me, the small bundle in her arms giggling at the graceful movements.

I knew this was going to happen, I knew that one of the females in the family would try and bond themselves to the little bundle being carried towards me, yet I wasn't so sure just why it was my wife that wished to do so.

Worry, anguish and sadness rocketed through my body by my mate practically broadcasting her developing maternal love and devotion to the small child in her arms. I wondered for a brief second if our family members could feel both of our emotions conflicting against each other.

I know I have to put my foot down and I know I have to stop this before it gets out of hand but the look on my mates face. I just couldn't do it and I know this is going to come round and bite me in the ass.

Against my will I could already feel my eyes soften, the worry, the negativity just seemed to seep out of my being as they got closer.

"It's ok Jazz, you won't hurt her"

I knew I was never going to hurt her, she was too special to my mate. I was more worried about ending this fantasy my Alice was having.

"Come on"

Following silently behind my mind was still a war zone, I didn't know what to do. I was half tempted to just let the major sort this whole mess out. Pausing at our open door, I lent on the wooden door frame observing Alice as she looks down into Thana's inky eyes until I couldn't take I anymore.

"Alice"

My voice seemed to startle her, frowning at the wild look in her eyes I tried to get a grasp on her emotions but nothing, it was like I was being blocked. My frown deepened at the feel of the dark void that seemed to be my wife, whom couldn't even seem to accept the calming emotions I was sending her.

"Alice"

"Come on sweetie, lets meet your uncle Jasper"

Going for the more gentle approach seemed to snap her out of whatever had gotten to her.

"Jasper, I..."

The silence was tense as my mates eyes glazed over.

"Alice, what did you see"

Rushing to her side I barely speared a parting glance to forgotten child on the bed, staring at both of us in wonder.

"Nothing... I saw nothing but darkness, it was strange Jasper. The darkness seemed to move, it just... swirled..."

Grasping Alice's shoulders I gave her a small, sharp shake to snap her out of the small daze she was in.

"Jasper you know we have to..."

"No Alice! You know we can't, she is still Bella and Edward's child"

I just couldn't let her finish her sentence, god I knew I was being too harsh but I would not stand and watch my mate break down once Bella took her daughter back.

"But why Jasper, Edward doesn't feel a thing for her and Bella doesn't even know she exists. We could just leave Jasper, we could have our own little family. Please."

Growling in aggravation at Alice's desperate pleading, I raked my fingers threw my hair pulling harshly at the ends. I had to put an end to this, I had to put a stop to this madness plaguing my mate before she did something stupid. Tugging the tips of my hair harder it didn't help the situation that I could feel the major starting to stir from his slumber at hearing our mates distress.

"Alice please look at me. I know exactly how you are feeling, but darlin' Bella is your best friend. She's your sister, do you really want to take her child away from her?"

Watching Alice sink to the floor cradling the small bundle close to her chest my undead heart broke, I knew it was wrong of me to manipulate her like this but, it has to be done. This family means a lot to the both of us and I wouldn't let it be torn apart by the child. I would happily be there for Thana as her loving uncle. Deep down within me I knew I would never be able to even imitate the love a father as for his child. I would never be able to see Thana as my own daughter even if I had given into Alice's wishes.

"Jasper it's not fair"

"I know darlin' I know"

Thana

Gazing up at auntie Alice's face, I poked her cheek to try and make her smile. Watching at her lips twitched I beamed at her clamping my hands in happiness that I had made auntie Alice feel better. It was getting hard to ignore the horrible smell coming from coming from the living room that I couldn't help but scrunch my face up making auntie Alice laugh. I loved hearing my family laugh it always makes me happy.

"Come on Nessi you can do it"

At hearing the pretty voice my head turned to the source of the sound. Seeing my sister standing up with daddies arms around her waist for balance I placed my small hands on auntie Alice's shoulders and started to bounce, giggling to myself. I wanted to put down and go to my sister, I wanted to do what she was doing, it looked like fun.

Blinking in confusion as everyone stopped what they were doing, I stopped bouncing and slowly settled down in Alice's arms feeling weighed down by the stares I was getting. Snuggling into the crook of auntie Alice's neck for comfort, my lips curved down once I noticed the she didn't seem to register my movement, leaning back I looked into auntie Alice's glazed over eyes. The sudden lack of auntie Alice's presence a small whimper escaped my lips, turning my head I looked into Esme's worried eyes, I wish I had my sisters or daddies power.

"Come on sweetie lets get you something to eat"

Nodding my head I placed my small hand on grandmas cheek trying once again to see if I had a gift like my sister. Removing my hand at Esme's curious look I turned my head away with a small pout.

"Now sweetie, I don't know if Alice told you but I'm your grandma"

Nodding my head, I wasn't too sure what a grandma was but she was really nice. Blinking at the light pink liquid in the bottle, my nose scrunched up at the smell.

"It's ok sweetie, maybe we should try some more blood"

Moving my eyes from grandma's retreating figure, my gaze swept through out the room, I almost missed grandma walking back over this time the liquid was now a medium red. My mouth watering from the smell, my arms shot up as I made grabbing motions.

Climbing down from the chair I was placed on, once grandmas back was turned. I silently crawled to the doorway listening to the growling and snarling. A squeak of surprise escaped my lips as grandma appeared out of thin air and picked me up, maybe she had the power to sneak up on people.

Watching the fight escalate between my auntie Alice and dad from the safety of grandma's arms I watched on in confusion as auntie Alice threw dad out of the window with a snarl.

"ALICE. What do you think you are going young lady"

Snapping my head up to look at grandma's angry face, I wasn't really sure what to do. I didn't want grandma to be angry at auntie Alice.

"You wouldn't understand"

Alice muttered with an angered sigh. I didn't want them to leave but all I could do was watch with sad eyes as she ran out of the house closely followed by uncle Jasper.


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. This story will differ slightly from what happens in the books/film. I'm not going to copy the thing word from word so if something things don't add up or if I don't put in something a character says then sorry.

Thana

The tense atmosphere grew stronger as my family gathered in front my sister and I forming a protective shield. Looking around at all the guarded faces of my family I finally took notice that dad had disappeared from the back garden. As the thought of how long ago he had moved entered my mind, I spotted auntie Alice walking in to the room holding uncle Jasper's hand looking a lot calmer. Smiling wide, a small giggle lifted my lips as auntie Alice made a beeline towards me, holding my arms out for her to take me from grandma Esme.

"It's ok Nessie, mummy will be here soon"

Looking towards Nessi I couldn't help but wonder if I had a gift, I knew I couldn't do what Nessi could, I'd already tried that multiple times only to gain a critical look in return.

"She's here now sweetie, just outside"

The sadness in auntie Alice's voice was hard to miss, I didn't want her to be sad. But everyone knew what auntie Alice wanted even I did. I remembered all of the wishful comments and the heated arguments when she thought I wasn't listening or paying attention to her.

Staring at Jasper's back impatiently a small huff escaped my lips once I head a beautiful soft voice I hadn't heard before.

Bella

Noise, all I could hear was noise. Scrunching my face up I focused in on the shouting voices of Edward and Alice. What's going on? Why were they arguing? Was something wrong with Renesmee?

"Alice no!"

Once the shrill sound of breaking glass hit my sensitive ears, it seemed to snapped me out of my confusion, my body now alert coiled up ready to attack. The slamming of the bedroom door really didn't help my threatened mind in the least. However I dully noted that even in my fight or flight mode my mind was able to register the boom of the door before it could hurt my ears.

"Bella"

Snapping my narrowed eyes over to the strained voice, the snarl that was so desperate to escape got stuck in my throat as my new eyes took Edward in.

I was almost dumbfounded. He just seemed so much more, his beauty finally felt real now, I was almost scared to see Rosalie.

'Note to self, burn all photo of my human self'

Reaching out for Edward I felt slightly helpless, I just wasn't sure what to do now I had almost attached him. Do I rush over and kiss him? Hug him tightly? Tell him I love him...

No, both my brain and body decided to be its usual awkward self and stand there staring at him, mouth slightly open, dumb look on my face with my arm out.

Honestly I had dreamed about this day for a long time and I have to admit though, in my dreams my whole 'waking up' played out a lot differently than this.

God, it felt so strange but at the same time so right to be in this body instead of my old fragile human one, I could instantly tell the difference between the two. The feel of soft hands on my bare arms snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Edward where's Renesmee?"

"She's down stairs love and she's amazing"

A smile crept upon my face imagining holding my little girl in my arms, thoughts of everything we could do together to bond made my smile widen. I couldn't wait to have mother daughter time with her. The thought made my own mothers image briefly flash before my eyes.

"Wait, you can't see her yet"

Glaring down at the hand tightening around my wrist, a more animistic part of my mind was hissing at me to remove it, to make him pay for keeping my daughter away from me.

"And why not"

"Love you need to hunt first, Renesmee has human blood in her veins. You cant lose control around her"

Nodding my head accepting his answer, I slowly accepted the contact I knew Edward was craving.

"Careful love your stronger than me now"

Smirking at his statement if felt amazing to be stronger than him, it felt amazing that finally I wasn't some lousy damsel in distress anymore.

Nodding my head, Edward grabbed my hand as we jumped out of the window and ran out into the forest.

The burning was almost blinding, all I wanted to do was smother out the flames and at this moment in time, I really didn't care what I had to drank to do so. Gaining speed I ignored Edward's yells for me to slow down, when the most mouth watering scent hit me. Stopping for a split second to saviour the scent a smirk crawled across my lips, crouching down my eyes narrowed in on the direction the intoxicating smell came from.

"BELLA"

To lost in the hunt I sprang forward intent on draining my prey, catching the scent of a familiar vampire, a growl ripped through my chest causing me to pushed myself harder. I wouldn't let other vampire steal my food, I needed this.

Coming to a stop just before a clearing, my narrowed eyes focused on a man sitting down on a blanket, food around him. Glaring at the man I took a step forward to complete my hunt, I could almost feel his blood gushing down my throat, smoothing the fire.

"Daddy help, mummy keeps tickling me"

Frozen in place my eyes softened as the small child ran into her fathers arms. I couldn't do this, I couldn't orphan this sweet little girl. Spinning on my heal I took of in the opposite direction. Pouncing on the first animal I saw, I drank until its heart stopped.

I needed more. Once I had finished two more off I looked down at my bloody torn clothes, sighing I ran my fingers threw my hair when I remembered that I had ran from Edward. Turning around I spotted him leaning against a tree, arms folded over his chest and a frown playing on his lips.

"Bella, how do you feel now? Did you even recognise me before, when I tried to stop you?"

"I'm fine Edward, sorry I feel better now though"

Shaking his head his frown turned into a smile, I guess he still had the mood swings.

"Come on race you"

Crouching down a smirk on my face I shot off before he could say anything else.

Taking everything in around me as I ran, this wasn't what I expected it to be like, nothing was blurring past me, I just felt I was running... It just felt right. Reaching the front door with Edward trailing behind me I noticed Jacob standing at the back door.

"Jake what are you doing here? I'm happy now, I don't need you to protect me anymore"

"Bella I... Just smell me"

"Jake, why are you... Bloody hell Jake I mean this with love but you stink"

Oh god, I swear Jakes smell was going to make me through up the blood I just consumed. No wonder my family couldn't come near me after I had been to La Push... I had some apologies to give out for that.

All I wanted to go was see my baby an Jacob was stopping me.

'Did he... Nah can't have'

With a shake of my head I walked past him and into the living room, confusion raced through my body at the loud humming bird heart beat. I was so close just a few more step grinding to a halt as Jasper stepped in front of me I had to bite back a growl.

"Jasper it's fine, she's in control. It was amazing she caught the scent of a family and abandoned the hunt once I reached her"

My head snapped to Edward at his lie, I defiantly remembered what happened differently. Yeah I stopped the hunt but it had nothing to do with Edward it was it small child the had stopped me, if she hadn't been there then I honestly don't know what would have happened.

"Jasper, please let me see my baby"

Ignoring the scoff I waited patiently for Rosalie to turn around and once she did, once my new eyes settled on the small child in her arms, I felt faint this small perfect angel was my daughter. I watched silently, not really know what to say as she held her arms out for me, gently taking her into my arms. I was gobsmacked how could such a perfect looking girl possibly come from my old plain human self. Slowly tracing a finger under her eyes I noted she had my old chocolate eyes, which oddly I wished I still had. Carefully running my fingers through her bronze hair at first didn't notice her small hand bout to touch my cheek.

'Hello mummy'

Before I could full register how sweet her voice sounds images of myself and Edward popped into my head.

"How, I saw myself giving birth"

"Renesmee has the gift to you her memories"

Pride coursed through my being at my baby having a gift. It almost felt unreal standing here my child in my arms and husband by my side. I guess this is what I always waned but didn't realise it, but I knew that a part of me was silently freaking out, screaming at me to just run and never look back. I never wanted a child or a husband just the thought of having a child used to make me feel sick.

Snapping out of my inner monologue I noticed how fast Renesmee seemed to be growing, she must look what 4 months old now.

"How does she look so old? She as teeth?"

"Yes, with Renesmee being half vampire half human her growth rate is slightly higher than a normal human child. Her third tooth broke through this morning"

Gaping at my beautiful daughter I didn't know what to say.

"Bella there is someone else you need to..."

"Ok Bella, that's enough don't want to push yourself now do you"

Snapping my head of to Jacob, I only just noticed how close he was standing to me.

'Had he been standing this close the whole time?'

"She's doing fine Jacob"

"Why don't you tell her dog?"

After months of trying to correct the jibs thrown at Jacob, I ignored this one patiently waiting for him to either answer or defend himself. I wasn't too sure if it was was my new heightened emotions or not but I could feel my patience wearing thin.

"Tell me what Jacob"

Turning to him I just couldn't help the venom and mocking tone in my voice, with a sigh I just knew that he had done something irreversible.

"You know it can't be helped, its a wolf thing"

'Wolf thing, wolf thing... Wolf... Thing"

I knew it.

"You didn't"

"You know I would never hurt Nessi"

"Nessi"

It almost amused me that he had nick named my daughter Nessi after the Lockness fucking monster, well until the rage kicked in.

"BELLA WILL YOU LISTEN TO ME"

"WHAT ALICE. What could be so important, that you are stopping me from killing Jacob for IMPRINTING on my only daughter.

"If you actually paid attention, I've been trying to tell you since you walked in that you have another daughter"

"What?"

I couldn't have... I had twins.


	6. Chapter 6

Just a little note, I don't own anything to do with twilight. This story will differ slightly from what happens in the books/film. I'm not going to copy the thing word from word so if something things don't add up or if I don't put in something a character says then sorry.

I also apologize for any spelling mistakes and bad grammar.

BELLA

"Let me see her"

The strain in my voice was easy to hear, the imprinting situation was easily forgotten for now. Alice's eyes were the only thing I was focusing on as she walked over to me, I was too scared to look down.

"BELLA"

Snapping out of my daze I looked down to my youngest daughter, with shaky hands I carefully picked her up. Of all the times for this to happen, why now did my awkwardness have to kick in full gear, why couldn't this have turned out like Renesmee? The instant knowledge of what to do, how to hold her.

'This doesn't feel natural'

That was the exact thought I was always scared of before they were born.

After taking a deep breath to center myself, I rested her small body against my chest, I could feel her hummingbird heart beating against me. Softly I ran a delicate finger throw her almost white blond hair, she looked so different from Renesmee it was slightly overwhelming. I watched fascinated as the small child in my arms looked into my eyes and everything seem to just dull around her, it felt like I was getting sucked into her inky black eyes, all I could do was stare...

A strange feeling started to over whelm my body, slowly my senses started to tingled and dull until a pin prickling pain slowly spread under my skin but I couldn't look away from those dark eyes... I didn't want to look away.

"BELLA"

'Thank you Alice'

"Sorry I... I don't know what got into me. What's her name?"

Taking in her features, she looked nothing like Edward or myself, thinking back to the small extended family I had. I couldn't remember anyone with white hair.

"Thana Darienne Lilith Cullen"

"Thana?"

'What kind of name is that? Why couldn't they have waited for me to wake up!'

"Who named her?"

"I did"

Nodding my head sharply at Edward, I was more than slightly annoyed I didn't get a say in her name. Holding in a sigh I looked back down at the small child.

I honestly didn't know why I was feeling like this, with Renesmee it was an instant connection between mother and daughter, I could almost feel the bond growing. But with Thana... I looked down at her again only giving a quick glance at her dark eyes. She felt like my daughter...

Maybe it was because she looked nothing like us? That I didn't feel the sudden natural bond and for that I felt guilty.

"Edward will you hold Thana for a minute, I want to get Renesmee"

"No,it's fine I'll get her"

Narrowing my eyes at his response, I watched Edward's retreating back in disbelief and anger. Casting my eyes back down to my youngest, I just had to know.

"Does she have a gift?"

"Why does that matter, Bella?"

'Why is Alice being so hostile'

"Sorry Bella, Alice took a bit of a shine to Thana. But she doesn't seem to have one like myself or Edward but I think that she might be more like Esme or Rosealie, I think its her eyes"

Nodding my head at Jasper, a small smile crept upon my lips, walking over to the sofa I sat down with Thana waiting for Edward to turn up.

"Seeing as Edward is being stubborn, happy birthday Bella, I'm sorry about before"

"Its ok Alice, really"

"Please, can I hold her"

Nodding my head I hesitantly handed Thana over, only once her body heat had been replaced by the breeze I felt the need to snatch her back, swallowing venom back I watched as Edward walked towards us with Renesmee.

"We got you a present"

Taking my eyes off of Edward and Renesmee, I turned to face Alice. The small smile slipping off my lips at see Thana smiling widely at Alice playing with her hair. The image just didn't sit right with me.

"But I was turned, I didn't need birthdays or presents now"

"Well this one is non refundable, come on"

Nodding my head I watched numbly as Alice raced off with Thana in her arms, taking Renesmee from Edward I followed.

Stopping at a beautiful cottage my mouth fell open, this was for us? I could just imagine it now. Watching Edward chasing Renesmee and Thana around in the garden from the kitchen window while I made my little girls food.

'Is this our home mummy?'

With soft eyes I looked down at Renesmee.

"Yes sweetie, it is"

"Alice its beautiful, thank you"

Walking in and round the house I took notice of the crisp white rooms and the modern furniture, it wasn't exactly to my tastes but it was still nice.

"Edward helped Esme design and pick the furniture"

Nodding my head I turned to look at Edward's smiling face, straining a smile back I scrunched my eyebrows together, I thought Edward knew what style I liked. It would have been nice to see something that resembled me.

"And this is Renesmee's room"

Looking around the room a genuine smile played on my face, at the soft pink walls to the cream carpet, the room was beautiful. Trailing my finger tips lightly over the wooden desk I looked back at Edward, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or not that his main focus out of the whole cottage was Renesmee's room.

"Where is Thana's room?"

At the silent reply I turned to look at my family with narrowed eyes, ignoring the annoyed look on Edwards face. Waiting for a reply I also decided to ignore Edwards annoyed sigh.

"Well. We didn't know about her, so she'll be staying at the main house with everyone else"

"No. She isn't. The twins can share until we build another room"

Nodding my head at my no nonsense tone, I wasn't going to turn back into human Bella that let Edward leave me, I wasn't going to let him push me around and make my decisions for me. This was my new life, a new me, a stronger me. Making my mind up I almost missed the sad look on Alice's face as she gazed down at Thana.

'I'm Sorry Alice'

If I was in a different frame of mind I would have easily given into Alice's silent plea and Edward's not so subtle hints, I wonder if the girls at got any time together at all, looking at Edward's face I'm guessing not.

"We'll talk about this later"

Ignoring the hardened stare from my husband, I turned back to Alice, trying to push down the urge to snatch Thana from her.

"So I'm guessing Thana has a room a the main house? We can move her stuff in later"

"Why don't you and Edward have some time together, we can look after Thana and Nessi"

Just as I was about to protest wanting to spend some time with my girls, Edward opened his mouth.

"Sure, we'll come over later"

Giving a sharp nod of my head I passed Renemee over to Jasper, at least I'd now be able to give Edward a piece of my mind. Watching Alice and Jasper run back to the main house I had to grip the door frame to stop myself from following after them. Once I thought they were far enough away I turned to Edward arms crossed, a scowl on my face.


End file.
